


Dust in the Wheels

by RighteousMaximus



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: Deputy Byleth Eisner moves to South Essex county to start a new job there.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Dust in the Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> western au with a b emoji

"Impress me."

Byleth blinked placidly. "Pardon?"

"You heard me," Sheriff Iris looked up at her from his desk. "Why should I hire you? Discounting your father's the legendary Blade Breaker of Garreg County, discounting your uncle's ramblings, why should I hire you?"

"You know my father is?" Byleth rested her weight on her right leg.

"Who doesn't?" Sheriff Iris snorted, leaning back in his chair. "But you're not so bad yourself. What, you just brought in Kostas?"

"That is correct."

"But go on. Why?"

"I'm good at my job. As you said, I brought in Kostas. My service record is quite good and I'm dedicated to serving the people." 

"That so?" Sheriff Iris raised an eyebrow before pushing himself up from his chair and grabbing a rifle from the wall. "Follow me." Byleth shrugged and walked behind him as he lead the way out of the Sheriff's office and into the backyard. A few bottles rested on the far fencepost. "Can you guess what I what you to do?"

"How fast do you want me to do it?" Byleth grabbed the offered rifle and fiddled with the loading mechanism. It seemed a bit old, but well-loved. 

"Fast as you can," Sheriff Iris grinned. There were five bottles of empty whiskey, and Byleth raised the rifle to her shoulder. "Is the rifle fine?"

"It'll do." She took a deep breath in. Then out. Five shots rang out in a few seconds, and the five bottles shattered.

"Nice shooting," Sheriff Iris nodded. "What about the blade? Or you know any magic?"

"I'd like to think so," Byleth rested the butt of the rifle in the dirt as her hand landed on the pommel of her sword. "I know a bit of white magic and some fire spells as well. Do you want a demonstration?"

"I'll take your word for it, Deputy Eisner," Sheriff Iris pulled out a small bronze star and fastened it to Byleth's vest. "Welcome to South Essex. You have lodging yet?"

"I'm rooming in the Abners' spare room." 

"Ah, above Stahl and his family? He's a good man," Chrom patted her shoulder fondly. "They'll look after you right well and good. Alright, let's head back inside and finish up some paperwork."

"Of course."

"So, do you have any questions?" Sheriff Iris sat down once again and pulled out a few sheets of paper and a stick of graphite, scratching quickly. "About anything at all."

"Just a few," Byleth placed the rifle back on the wall and sat across from Sheriff Iris at the desk. "What're the hours?"

"Five full days, Sunday through Thursday, then a half-day with me on Friday. Saturday's your time," Sheriff Iris wrote a bit more before turning the paper around and placing the graphite beside it. "Just don't act like an idiot and you'll be fine."

"Got it. All the facilities are here?"

"Jail's in the basement. If you want anything special for weapons or somethin', check in town. There's a blacksmith and a general store on Main Street, but I'll put in a good word with Robin if you need any tomes."

"I appreciate it. What about horses?"

"You have one?"

"I'd be a pretty bad law-woman if I didn't have one," Byleth grunted as she looked over the contract. 

"Fair enough. Feed's cheap at the general store. We're a small town and county, but I appreciate you comin' out here to help."

"Thanks. Who's Robin?" Byleth looked up between writing her name. 

"My wife. She's the mage in this part of the frontier, so if you have any questions I can pass 'em along."

"I see. Thank you." Byleth wrote her name one last time and tossed the stick of graphite down. "Where can I get a drink around here?"

"Old Saints, down on the corner," Sheriff Iris pointed presumably down the street. "It's Calil and Largo's place; tell 'em Chrom sent you and you're the new deputy and they'll set you up right."

"Understood, Sheriff." Byleth bowed in her seat slightly.

"Ah, just call me Chrom," Sheriff Iris laughed self-consciously. "Just make sure to talk to Frederick before you leave and you'll be all set."

"I see. Thank you. I'll be here tomorrow bright and early," Byleth stood with Chrom, and they shook hands.

"Good. Have a nice rest of the day, Deputy."

"Call me Byleth."

Chrom laughed and sat down as Byleth walked out of his office. She made eye contact with the large man behind the second desk, presumably Frederick. 

"Deputy Eisner? I'm Frederick Smithson. Welcome to South Essex," Frederick did not look up from his paperwork as Byleth approached.

"Hi. Good to be here."

"Yes, yes. The Sheriff went over your duties?" Frederick looked up for a moment to stare her in the eyes.

"He did, yes."

"Good. You'll get paid two-hundred gold every two weeks. Also, if there are any bounties out, you can collect on them," Frederick pointed towards a far board which was thankfully bare. "Well, not right now."

"Understood. Thank you." Byleth bowed to the receptionist, and he smiled.

"I hear you're the Blade Breaker's daughter," Frederick continued filling out forms. 

"I don't see how that's relevant."

"It is when your uncle comes in every now and then," Frederick said begrudingly.

"Don't mind Alois, he's a good man," Byleth felt a smile curve her mouth just a bit. "I'm guessing I don't get any advance payment?"

"Why? You broke?"

"No, just wondering. Is there a waiting period for my first deposit?"

"You'll get your sum in two weeks' from Friday," Frederick smiled tightly. "Will that be sufficient?"

"More than fine," Byleth mentally weighed her wallet. She had saved up a hefty amount, but it didn't hurt. "What do you do here?"

"Paperwork, mostly, that the Sheriff doesn't want to do," Frederick groused. "He's a married man with children he's eager to spend time with. From the stories, it makes me happy that my wife and I aren't expecting."

"Thank you for sharing," Byleth nodded. "And thank you for your time."

"See that you do not waste it," Frederick nodded, attention back on his forms. Byleth took that as a sign to leave. Her horse, Penny, was waiting quietly at the pens, mindlessly chewing on some oats.

"Hey, girl," Byleth patted her steed's side, and Penny neighed quietly into her shoulder. "Good girl. Let's go." She took the reins and walked them both down the street, taking in the sights. Unlike Garreg County which was an old port town, South Essex seemed to be more of a cattle town. Lots of broad and open fields of green grass, roaming hills and soft streams. The town itself was small but lively. The residents talked and laughed together, a hodge-podge of nations and peoples from around the continent, all trying their luck on the frontier. A few people noticed her and greeted her by title, and it didn't feel half-bad.

"Alright, girl, I'll be back in a bit," Byleth tied Penny's reins to the pens outside of Old Saints. She drew some water and Penny drank greedily. "Careful, girl, or you'll make yourself sick." Penny whinnied softly and Byleth rolled her eyes, loping up the stairs and knocking open the doors. She doffed her hat and held it as she entered, eyes adjusting to the bar. It was floored with dark red wood and had a homey atmosphere. A few people played poker in the corner quietly as a small herd of farmers supped eagerly. 

"Welcome!" A blonde woman in red greeted her from the bar, cleaning a glass. "What can we get for y'all?"

"Are you Calil?" Byleth sat at the bar, placing her hat down. "Chrom told me to come."

"Oh, what a sweetheart!" Calil gushed before turning back to the kitchen. "Hey, Largo! The new Deputy's here!" At this the bar seemed to quiet as they all looked to Byleth. Her sword and pistols weighed heavy on her belt. 

"Hello," Byleth waved slightly as a large man emerged, slinging one arm around the woman.

"Oh, you must be the new Deputy! We've heard lots about you! I'm Largo." Largo grinned broadly. "Welcome to our bar, and South Essex. When'd you get in?"

"Just a bit ago, I just finished a meeting with the Sheriff," Byleth nodded. At this the crowd went back to their activities. "What do you have to eat and drink? I'm quite hungry."

"Hmm...I got some stew ready, but I can whip you up something great!" Largo laughed.

"And we've got all the usuals here," Calil gestured behind the bar, where multitudes of liquors sat. "Anything special I can get ya?"

"Is the local rye any good? And I'll just have whatever's on the stove, please," Byleth smiled at the couple. Largo rubbed his nose as he went back into the kitchen as Calil poured her a small tumbler.

"Rye's not bad. Heard you came down from Garreg County, by the ocean. Tired of fish?" Calil stoppered the bottle as Byleth took a swig. It was heady and bitter, but it grew on her.

"Just a bit. Wanted to make my own path, all that. Also had enough pirate rum and grog to last a lifetime," Byleth smiled faintly.

"Pirates, huh? You tell me that full story and I won't charge ya." Calil smirked wickedly.

"Don't be rude, dear," Largo placed a large plate of beef stew in front of Byleth and bumped his hip into Calil, the smaller woman almost going falling off. "First round's on us. You're here to do a good job. And eat up, it'll put some meat on your bones."

"Don't be rude, darling," Calil tapped Largo's cheek as Byleth dug in. It was a hearty occasion, and filling. 

"Is there a lot of crime out here?" Byleth looked up, and Calil pouted.

"Not...per se," Calil chose her words carefully. "Nothing in-town. But we've had a decent amount of raiders and bandits lately."

"The army won't do anything?" Byleth chewed slowly, focused. 

"Not out here," Largo sighed. "The Sheriff's an old army captain or somethin', same as his wife and Frederick. You could say this whole town's an old military town, all vets who wanted to get away and start over."

"You included?" Byleth asked quietly.

Largo barked a laugh, "you keen on quick! Yeah, me and Calil served with Commander Ike back in the day."

"Well, thank you for your service," Byleth said around a bite.

"Ah, don't worry 'bout us!" Calil laughed brightly. "Well, welcome to South Essex. Glad to have ya here!"

"Good to be here," Byleth took another sip of rye.

* * *

The Abners were nice people, Byleth decided after Stahl had made breakfast for her without prompting.

"If you're working with the Captain to keep us safe, I don't mind one bit!" Stahl had said as he ladled out some eggs and bacon. "Sully and I rode with him way-back-when, and after we had Kjelle, well..."

"Thank you," Byleth smiled as she dug in. "How old is she?"

"Who, Kjelle? Four, now about," Stahl cleaned out the pan, a smile on his face. "She's still sleeping with her mother."

"I see. And thank you for breakfast," Byleth stood up with her empty plate as Stahl chuckled.

"You already thanked me by eating my food, and you will by paying some rent. If you ever need an advance, just let me know. You're doing a fine good job, looking after this town." Stahl took her plate and patted her shoulder. "Now if I remember the Captain, he'll be expecting you soon. I also took the liberty of feeding and watering your horse, so."

"You didn't need to do that," Byleth shook her head.

"Where would we be if we didn't do nice things for others?" Stahl rubbed his neck as heavy stomps came from upstairs. "Oh, boy, time to get the family ready. Have a good day, Deputy." With that, he scuttled upstairs, leaving Byleth alone. She shook her head and pulled on her hat, ready to get started. The sun sat low in the sky, slowly baking the town in red. She saddled Penny, making sure the straps weren't on too tight, and swung herself up. There were a few people outside this early, and they waved her down. It was nice. She rode up to the office and settled Penny, striding inside. Frederick was hard at work on some papers as she entered.

"Morning, Deputy Eisner," Frederick said in a monotone. "Thank you for arriving on time."

"Has that been a problem? And where can I hang my coat and things?" Byleth turned around until she spotted Frederick pointing to a small desk with a hook over it.

"You mentioned yesterday your proficiency with the blade and magic. I'd like to test your blade skills as soon as you're ready," Frederick settled some papers.

"At least let me warm up first," Byleth shrugged off her duster and hug it up, stretching her arms back and forth. "You not a mage?"

"Alas, my one and only flaw," Frederick said with a trace of sarcasm. "We'll discuss magic later. Are you prepared?" He stood up and drew a massive silver lance. 

"Sure. To the backyard?" Byleth asked and Frederick stomped out. She rolled her eyes and followed. "We're using steel?"

"I want to see how well-prepared you are, and training weapons are a waste at this point," Frederick shrugged as they breathed in the fresh air. He turned and entered a stance, lance pointing at her heart. Are you prepared?"

"Sure," Byleth placed her pistols on the fence as she drew her sword. It was a plain blade of steel, but it had served her well. Within an instant Frederick was advancing with a slash that would have taken her head off. She ducked under it and hacked at his legs, but his lance pointed down and he deflected the blow. She let the shock twist the blade into a reverse-grip and she spun to the right to stab his side. Frederick retreated nimbly and went to sweep her legs out with the haft. She jumped and righted her blade, throwing an overhead slash at him. He battered her sword back and took another step back. They had circled back away from her pistols, but maybe...

Byleth slid to the left as she whacked at his defenses, pushing Frederick back. She knew that she could win if she got in his guard, and he knew it too. Suddenly he grinned and drew a small hatchet with his left hand and caught the flat of her blade. While she was caught up, he tripped her and she fell with a grunt. Letting go of her sword she rolled quickly like a log as the silver lance speared where her head had just been. She darted up and slammed her foot down on the lance, trapping it under her weight. Frederick swung the hatchet quickly and she tackled him in the stomach, toppling them. She rolled off and darted for her pistols. Byleth spun, aiming them, and wasn't surprised to see Frederick aiming a rifle her own way.

"Not bad," Frederick smiled and set the rifle down. He picked up her sword and tossed it to her after she stowed her pistols. "Some things to work on, but you're quite well-trained. I thought I recognized some fo the Blade Breaker in that style."

"You know as well as I do that Jeralt only uses the lance," Byleth almost spat. "Do you want to try hand-to-hand next? Or axes?"

"No, we're done here," Frederick smiled as he picked up his lance. "Thank you for indulging me. Now, I will admit I do not know much about magic. Sheriff Iris mentioned Robin yesterday?"

"He did, yes," Byleth hung up her weapons belt by her jacket by the desk and sat down with a sigh. "Why?"

"If she comes in later, and I'm sure she will, you can talk about magic then," Frederick settled his lance against the wall fondly. "Neither the Captain and I were much for it."

"It sounds like this whole town used to be part of the army back in the day," Byleth said lightly and Frederick sighed.

"It...it is a long story, Deputy Eisner," Frederick looked her in the eyes, and she felt the gravity of the situation. "We all lost much under the Generals' commands. Your father, the Captain, Commander Ike, Lady Eirika, Captains Hector and Eliwood; Princess Lyndis, Commander Seliph and Leif; and so many more helped us escape from the savagery. As such we honor what they've done."

"My father didn't really mention the war," Byleth picked at the wood grain. "All I know is it took my mother. And here we are on the frontier."

"Here we are," Chrom smiled as he entered the building. "Good morning to both of you. Frederick, how did the weapons test go?"

"Quite well, Captain," Frederick nodded firmly. "Do you know when Mrs. Iris is getting here?"

"She'll be here in the afternoon, when she takes Luci and Morgan into town," Chrom brushed aside his jacket and Byleth saw a shining blade on his waist. He patted the pommel fondly. "Well, Deputy? Ready for your first day?"

"What does that entail?" Byleth asked.

"We'll do a patrol together, show you the lay of the land," Chrom jerked a thumb behind him. "How does that sound?"

"Sure." Byleth stood up and pulled her belt and jacket on, placing her hat firmly on her head.

"Frederick, make sure - "

" - make sure the station stays safe and secure, I know," Frederick finished, rolling his eyes. How many years have I known you? I think it's been - "

" - now, now, let's not annoy our new Deputy," Chrom coughed into his hand. "Let's go." Byleth chuckled as she followed Chrom outside and onto their horses. They started to trot through town. 

"How was your first night with the Abners?" Chrom asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Very nice. Stahl is very pleasant. Sully seems..."

"She's a handful, for sure," Chrom laughed. "I've known her since we were kids, and she's always been like that. Giving birth didn't slow her down one bit."

"Kjelle, right?" 

"That's right. There're a bunch of little kids running around South Essex. There's Severa, Lon'qu and Cordelia's daughter. You might see them every now and then, they're our ambassadors to the Feroxi a few miles to the north. Whole buncha others."

"Frederick mentioned you were on the commanders in the war."

Chrom was silent for a moment. "That's right. One of the Generals was my father. And after we saw and partook in all the tragedies - Duscur, Lehran's Medallion, Elbert's disappearance, Fado's death...we all went 'no, we're not going to do this any more.' And so, we finished the wars and set out for a new life."

"Do you think there are some people still out there?" 

"Oh, definitely. Riev, Cornelia Armin, Senators Lekain and Valtome - they're still out there. But they'll need to pry this land from our hands." Chrom smiled. "Besides, without Sephiran and with King Dimitri taking the Faerghian throne...who knows."

"Thank you for telling me."

"I'm surprised you didn't know, after all it was your father who started it."

"He doesn't talk much about it. My mother...well, you know how it goes." Byleth sighed wistfully.

"I do. But enough talk of depressing things," Chrom shook his head. "Let us continue our patrol and then stop in at Old Saints. I'm sure Largo's cooking up something swell."

* * *

Byleth almost slamed into a short white-haired woman, two blue-haired kids attached to her side. "Oh! I'm sorry," the woman apologized, stepping back. She settled one child on her hip and the other held her hand. "You must be the new Deputy, Byleth Eisner."

"That's me, a pleasure to meet you. You must be Robin?" Byleth bowed in lieu of a handshake.

"In the flesh," Robin adjusted the child on her hip a bit. "And this is my daughter Lucina, and my son Morgan." She indicated to the girl holding her hand and the boy on her hip. "Say hello, you two."

"Hello," Lucina said quietly, hiding behind her mother's leg. Morgan babbled with a small wave. 

"That'll do, you two," Robin said softly. Byleth could see hints of both parents in the children, but they were small enough it didn't matter yet. "I've heard much about you from Alois."

"That man..." Byleth rubbed her head. "My apologies. He can be pretty loud."

"I thought he was funny," Lucina whispered behind her mother's skirts. Morgan agreed, clapping softly. 

"I thought I heard my family!" Chrom said loudly as he entered the station. Lucina and Morgan instantly brighten. Chrom came over to Robin for a kiss and to take Morgan, Lucina grabbing his pant leg. "Hello, honey."

"Hello, Chrom. How was your patrol?" Robin took a deep breath. 

"Quiet, as usual," Chrom settled Morgan and took Lucina's hand out of his pocket. "I'll handle these two ragamuffins if you want to talk with Byleth."

"If you don't mind? They really missed you this morning," Robin placed a hand on Chrom's cheek, and Byleth thought she heard Frederick pretend to gag. 

"Not at all. Who wants to help daddy with paperwork?" Chrom jostled Morgan and the children cheered, following him into the office.

"Phew! Kids wear you out, I tell you that," Robin wiped her forehead with a kerchief. "Shall we head to Old Saints?"

"I don't see why not," Byleth shrugged, and the two women left the station. 

"So, Chrom's told me a bit about you," Robin said conversationally. 

"Anything different from what Alois said?" Byleth traced the buildings in the midday sun.

"He praised your sharpshooting skills, and by the fact that you're in one piece, I can tell you stood up to Frederick in a weapons exercise."

"Has South Essex had a lot of deputies?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, who else would he train?"

"Ah," Robin nodded. "No, Frederick trained many recruits in Chrom's squad during the war. I'm sure you asked Chrom about it?"

"A bit," Byleth acknowledged. "I don't know the full details. Jeralt didn't tell me a lot, and there are a lot of people who don't want to talk about it."

"Maybe in time, Byleth. Tell me of your magical aptitude." They entered Old Saints, and Calil waved them down. Robin waved back and directed them over to a small table in the back. "Hi, Calil."

"Well hi there, Robin. How're the kids doin' today?" Calil placed down two glasses of water. "Y'all want anything to drink?"

"Some water I think is just fine. You know how magic and booze mix," Robin said with some sort of veiled meaning, and Calil wanted to either combust or collapse in laughter. 

"Yeah, I get yer meaning," Calil finally laughed. "Any food at least?"

"I'll have whatever Largo's made fresh," Robin nodded. Byleth held up two fingers and Calil scurried off. "So. Tell me about magic."

"From what my father told me, my mother was an adept at white magic," Byleth conjures a ball of healing energy in the palms of her hands. "But that's all I know. Some black magic too."

"I see. Your mother was Sitri, right? We heard about her." Robin leaned back to take a sip of water.

"I didn't know the East knew about her," Byleth raised an eyebrow.

"I fought on the Western sides, at first," Robin smiled sadly. "It wasn't until later I joined the East."

"Oh," Byleth gasped. "What did you know of my mother?"

"Not a lot, to be honest," Robin sighed, resting her elbows on the table. "Lots of hush-hush. Rhea was...well. I'm sure Jeralt told you about her."

"He told me to stay away from her at all costs," Byleth frowned. "What do you know?"

"Only what everyone else knows," Robin shrugged. "But it seems like you've got a good foundation of white magic. It looks stable and bright. What black magic do you know?" Byleth lit her hand on fire. "That'll do. Anything else?"

"I know one thunder spell and some fire spells along with healing," Byleth extinguished her fist. "What about you?"

"I know many, many, many spells," Robin drew a circle on the table. "We can get started on some lessons after some patrols if you'd like."

"Sounds fine by me. How much?"

"How much what?"

"How much do I owe you for the lessons?"

Robin blinked before laughing brightly. "Oh, don't worry about that! I'm one of the only mages within miles, and it'd be my pleasure to teach someone."

"Oh. Thank you. I will find some way to repay you."

"Don't even worry about it," Robin shook her head. "Now, let's get started. What do you know about magical fundamentals?"

* * *

The weeks passed by, mellow. Byleth got to know the people of South Essex, from Cormag the rancher in the west to Rebecca and Wil in the south. There was a sense of peace and security here, and everyone knew someone from the war.

"Eirika saved me," Cormag had said one day as they looked over the plains. "Without her I'd be dead or in prison."

"Hector, Eliwood and Lyn helped us all out a lot," Rebecca nodded fervently as Wil rocked on his chair. "Well, without them...who knows what might've happened!"

Alois hadn't visited yet, so that was nice. Or it would be while it lasted. Everything started to change after a magic lesson at the station.

"Would you mind doing me a favor?" Robin turned to Byleth, her hands still crackling with electricity.

"What is it?" Byleth clapped her hands together, putting out a small fire. 

"There's a guest coming to town for a bit, and she needs an escort from the train station a few miles north. Would you be a dear and pick her up?" Robin smiled at her.

"Sure, let me check with Chrom first," Byleth nodded. "Who is it?"

"Edelgard von Hresvelg," Robin nodded. "She's a researcher from the capital, she'll be staying here for a few months. Wanted to get away from the big city."

"Von Hresvelg...I recognize that name," Byleth frowned. "Where?"

"The von Hresvelgs sided with the Generals in the war," Robin smiled softly. "But word is Edelgard and her siblings left before the war really...you know. But she's a decent girl from how she writes her letters."

"How'd you two meet or start exchanging letters?" Byleth raised an eyebrow as they entered the station.

"There are a few people still in the capital who I stay in contact with, like at the Officer's Academy and the Royal Library. She met the right people, I guess," Robin shrugged nonchalantly. "She's coming in later today. I was going to ask earlier, but I forgot! Having kids does that to you." Robin giggled a bit as Chrom stuck his head out from his office.

"What's the problem?" Chrom asked.

"Just asking if Byleth can pick up Ms. von Hresvelg from the train station today, darling," Robin gave him a quick kiss. "Do you mind?"

"It's quiet. Take the wagon, will you?" Chrom smiled. "You know where the train station is?"

"It's up north, right?" Byleth asked.

"Yes, but be prudent," Frederick interrupted. "Take care not to pass through Paul and Jasmine's territory."

"Bandits?" Byleth raised an eyebrow, and Frederick nodded. "Noted. Don't worry, I'll get Ms. von Hresvelg back safe and sound."

"Thank you, Byleth," Robin rubbed her shoulder fondly. "I'll make you a nice-cooked meal for you."

"It'll be tough beating Stahl's cooking," Byleth rolled her eyes and rolled out of the station, laughter behind her. "Hey, Penny. You ready to go for a ride?" She rubbed her horse's muzzle and it snickered affectionately. Within moments she had the wagon hitched and they were off.

* * *

Edelgard closed Hubert's letter as the train slowed to a stop. She had re-read it a dozen times, and his admonishments for not bringing her and to keep safe rang in her ears. She stood up and dusted off her skirts, admiring the plains rolling in the distance. It would be good to spend some time out in the country. And if her hunch was correct, and her research lay in the frontier...

Well, all the better. She pulled her suitcase down from the rack and stepped outside. It wasn't too bad of a day, warm without being overwhelming. She knew she burned easily, but there was nothing to do about that. A few people went by her, meeting friends and family as she scoured the crowd. Mrs. Iris' letter had said to look for the Deputy...and blue hair. Edelgard looked to the back, and saw sunlight glint off a shining pin. Bullseye.

She approached the Deputy, and it turned out to be a woman. The Deputy raised her hat with a crooked smile. "Ms. von Hresvelg?"

"That is I," Edelgard curtsied slightly. "Deputy..."

"Eisner. Byleth Eisner. Do you want me to take your bag?" Deputy Eisner pointed to her suitcase and Edelgard smiled.

"If you wouldn't mind." 

Byleth chuckled and placed the bag in the back of the wagon, clambering on. She extended her hand and Edelgard took it, pulling herself onto the bench. Deputy Eisner cracked the reins the horse took off down the dirt road. 

"So, Deputy Eisner."

"Please, call me Byleth," Deputy Eisner smiled at her, and it was tremendously effective.

"If you insist. So tell me. What is South Essex like?"

"It's not a bad town and county," Byleth turned her eyes back to the road. "Small, a little dusty. Friendly. Lots of vets."

"From the war?" Edelgard asked quietly.

"Aye, Princess."

"Don't call me that, I'm not a princess or anything," Edelgard huffed.

"The shoe fits, Princess," Byleth chuckled. "But yes, from the war. What brings you out here?"

"I'm researching magical Crests and inborn magical aptitude," Edelgard said as if by rote. "I found some texts saying that pushing oneself to their limit like on the frontier might be helpful, and that the latent, uh, 'untapped' energy might have something to do with that."

"Not really 'untapped'," Byleth smirked. "Everything out here we learned from the natives, and then the capital came and kicked them out."

"I...didn't know that," Edelgard said softly.

"I'm guessing they don't teach you that in the capital, Princess."

"Not quite," Edelgard stiffly replied. "Are you always this talkative with your passengers?"

"I don't really play chauffeur," Byleth twitched the reins as they rounded a bend. "But I'm doing a favor for Robin."

"I see." They lapsed into silence until Edelgard felt a tension pressing on the back of her neck. "Pardon me, Deputy."

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?"

"Paul and Jasmine's territory," Byleth grit her teeth and rummaged in a box behind the bench. She emerged with a long rifle, and Edelgard balked. "You know how to shoot a gun or drive a wagon?"

"In theory? Why? Who are Paul and Jasmine?" Edelgard twisted her fingers together. 

"Bandit twins," Byleth put the rifle down by her feet and drew twin six-shooters, making sure they were loaded. Then, she took long steel blade and slung it into a harness on her back. "Do you at least know any offensive magic?"

"I'd like to think so," Edelgard pushed up her sleeves and let the dark magic take hold. "I hope you don't look poorly on my abilities."

"Right now, all I care about is getting through this alive," Byleth picked up the rifle and spun around, aiming behind the wagon. Edelgard turned around and her heart froze as she saw a gang of whooping men slowly galloping closer. "Drive the wagon, Princess."

"Don't call me that," Edelgard snapped. "What do we do if they come from the sides?"

"That's why you can cast a spell, right?" Byleth let out a deep breath, focusing. "Let me know if that happens."

Edelgard opened her mouth as the rifle cracked loudly, and she flinched from the noise. The smell of gunpowder and smoke drifted through her nose as they raced down the pass.

"Lookie here, Jasmine!" A deep voice boomed. "Some rich ladies out for a stroll!"

"I see it, Paulie!" Another deep voice responded. "Give us all your valuables and we might let you live!"

"Like you wouldn't just kill us anyway!" Edelgard cracked the reins.

"Easy on the horse!" Byleth whispered as she kept firing.

"She's a smart one!" The first deep voice laughed. "Get 'em, boys!" The cheering rose as more bandits appeared around the pass. 

"Byleth, to the right!" Edelgard looked up and started to panic.

"Which right? Mine or yours?"

"Mine!" 

Byleth pivoted and fired quickly, a man tumbling over the cliffside. 

"Left!" Edelgard twisted and threw her hand out, a blast of Luna crashing into another bandit. He fell with a sharp cry, and Edelgard turned her attention back to the road. The wagon dipped in the back. "What was that?"

"Just a guest, I'll handle him!" Byleth stood up and drew the sword, swinging onto the wagon. Edelgard turned her head back to look. "Eyes on the road!" She caught glimpses of Byleth dueling the bandit and kicking him off, firing a few blasts of fire magic at their pursuers before drawing her twin pistols, firing quickly. Byleth ducked back to the front as a bullet ricocheted off the nearby rock wall. She reloaded her pistols quickly and pulled up the rifle. "You doing alright?"

"All things considered!" Edelgard snapped back.

"We're almost free, don't worry!" Byleth propped the rifle on her shoulder. "Just a bit further and we'll be out of here!"

* * *

"Well, I'd never like to do that again," Edelgard huffed as they pulled into South Essex, presumably. Byleth hopped off the bench and ran around the horse to help her down, which Edelgard appreciated. "Thank you, Byleth. And thank you for keeping us safe."

"Well, I knew you wouldn't let me down," Byleth tilted her hat over her eyes. Self-conscious? She turned to the station. "We're here!"

"Ah, you must be Edelgard von Hresvelg!" A white-haired woman emerged with two blue-haired children by her side. "Welcome to South Essex!"

"It's good to be here," Edelgard smiled at Byleth nervously. 

**Author's Note:**

> ok not as much edeleth but. if i ever add more i'll have more of that. originally alois was gonna show up and a lot of the side characters weren't, but what can you do. Here's a weird AU i've had for a while. DT75/Sam actually drew Western Chrobin here (https://twitter.com/Dt75Art/status/1123368919161548801) so. Sorry it's been more than a year since I commissioned that. Shoutout to Emma, Marisa, and the Discord (join here at https://discord.gg/hwguDm) and be sure to comment/kudos if you enjoyed and hit the subscribe button to get somewhat weekly content! As i've said, content will slow down the week of august 24th since i start grad school full time and have a field placement. Thanks for reading!


End file.
